Cinderbella
by Maddy4ever
Summary: Just my take on Cinderbella. Bella is living with her step family and is being worked into the ground. One day a letter came in the mail addressing all the eligible maidens in the kingdom to attend the ball. Will Bella be able to make it? Rated T for now. May change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying a one-shot. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Once apron a time there was a father and his daughter. The daughter, Cinderbella or Bella, had long dark, curly brown hair. Hair that was so think she sometimes couldn't stick a comb through it. She loved it when her mother would sit and brush her hair while she singed. It was their special time. Charlie, the father, loved to see the two together. Charlie and Renée's marriage was set up by their parents, but they found a way to get along and appreciate each other. The one thing Charlie enjoyed in live was his family. His daughter was the sun in his life. He sometimes called her his little sun. But heir lives didn't always have that sun in it.

Renée fell ill one afternoon. Charlie sent for the local physician, but there was nothing to be done. At this time Bella was about the young age of 10. It was really hard on her. She locked herself away in her room for days not eating anything. Bella and her mother had a very deep relationship. They were best friends.

One day Charlie decided that it was time for him to remarry. His thought that Bella needed a new mother, but he needed more money to keep their property. He had fallen into debt and he didn't have the means to pay them.

He had found a woman that came from a wealthy family. She had been widowed, like him, and had been left with a lot of money. Jane, was her name, was petite and had blonde hair that was almost white. It made her look older than she actually was. Her two daughter were about the same age as Bella. They were named Jessica and Lauren. The two were not anything extraordinary and not at all appealing. They had bad personalities and never got along with Bella.

But the real problem was with Jane. She had something against Bella. Bella almost instantly became a live in maid for the family when Jane and Charlie got married. Bella seemed to be doing all chores Jane could possibly think of. Charlie didn't see this because he was blinded by Jane and her fortune. He started to pay less and less attention to Bella. She was feeling more and more alone as the years went by. She didn't have any friends accept the ones in her imagination. But even then Lauren and Jessica made fun of her for that, so she decided it was better to not mention anything to them.

Bella was abused by lauren and Jessica. They were mean to her everyday. They had jealousy towards Bella. She had everything they didn't. A kind heart, intelligence, and beauty inside and out. They took it out on Bella as often as they could. It mostly included telling their mother that Bella didn't have enough chores in the day.

a couple years went by and Charlie got older and sick. He was just dying sooner than to be expected. On his death bed he told Bella, _My_ _little sun. I can't be with you anymore. I'm done in this life. But I want you to do something for me. I want you to make something of yourself. Don't become like me. I've had too many mistakes in my life to be a father to you. Learn rom my mistakes and make something of yourself. I know you can._

* * *

 _(Age 19)_

On one sunny day when Bella went to go get the mail she found a letter addressing all of the eligible maidens in the kingdom. She gasped and grasped her chest. It was from the palace.

 _Dear all eligible maidens,_

 _You are invited to prince Edward's twentieth birthday ball. He will be taking the crown in a few short years and needs a queen by his side. The night of the ball he will decide who his future bride will be..._

The letter went on like that. Bella kept reading it over and over again to herself as she walked into the living room. Lauren was practicing her piano and Jessica tried to sing along. They were arguing over who was better and that the other was horrible. When Bella walked in the two girls looked up from their bickering to see the letter in her hands.

"Bella, What is that?"

"Yeah Bella what's that? Give it here."

"Its from the palace. It's talking about s ball in the prince's honor."

All of a sudden Lauren and Jessica sprang out of their seats and ran to Bella snatching the letter out of her hands almost ripping it.

"Hey! Be carefu..."

"EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Girls can you please keep quiet? I would like to hear myself think for a little bit today."

"Mother. There is a letter from the palace!"

"The prince wants to meet us..."

"There will be a ball! Oh! What will I wear? Maybe yellow or green or pink..."

"Girls! Let's settle down a second. What is this that I hear about a ball?"

lauren and Jessica proceeded to tell their mother all about the ball and the prince needing a bride to be queen. Bella had sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. _I'm going to the ball,_ she thought. _I get to leave the house and take a break from working for a change._

"Well, we will all have to get dresses and get a carriage with a rider. Oh girls! This will be a night to remember. The prince won't know what hit him when he sees you two!"

"Me too right?" Bella thought she would have liked to be included in on a family thing for once. It would be nice to be accepted as one of the family.

"What do you mesn?" Jessica looked at Bella like she was growing two heads.

"I thought I was going, too."

"Bella. You do know that the prince would never go for you. You are pitiful. You are nothing. You are..."

"Hey now Lauren," Jane said. "Bella has every chance as you do. She is my step daughter after all. Here's what I think Bella. You can go to the ball, but only if you find something suitable to wear. Only then I will allow you to go wit h us."

 _This was it,_ Bella thought. _A chance to make my life better._

* * *

 **Leave me a review. Also I'm looking for someone to collaborate on this story with. I don't want to leave everyone without a story finished and I need some inspiration and another person to keep me in check. It could just be a beta. Anyone. You know what to do if your interested. Reviews, favorites, and follows please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. This won't be a very long story, but if you have any ideas for what I should add, please ask. I always take readers feedback into consideration when writing chapters. Read on!**

* * *

The weeks following the letter sent from the palace Bella's step sisters could think of nothing accept the ball. They only talked of dresses and hair styles and what color of rouge they would put on their cheeks. The only thing Bella was thinking of was getting her chores done and pleasing her step mother in anyway she could.

"Bella, would you clean the fireplaces for me? They look very sooty."

"I can get to it after I fold the laundry."

"No. This is more important. You can do that next. I want the fireplaces cleaned before you make lunch and tea."

 _How am I supposed to do that when it's only ten o'clock in the morning,_ Bella thought. _Why does she keep adding things to the list?_

Bella had lost sleep lately. She had not eaten a lot because she did not have the chance to with all of the chores she had to do. The more she did the tired she became, which meant the slower sh got her chores done. It's not like she had a choice. She really wanted to go to the ball. It was a chance to get away from her horrid life. A chance to leave this life and make something of herself. She would have left ages ago, but she had no money and no where to go. It wasn't that simple.

As she got the supplies for cleaning out the chimney she thought about the ball. What it would be like. What dress she would wear. Her father had always told her she looked best in royal blue. The color contrasted greatly against her fair skin. Maybe be she could ask her stepmother to give her money to make a dress. Renée had left some patterns in her chest that was left to Bella when she died.

Cleaning out the soot from the chimney got Bella all dirty. _No wonder her name was Cinderell_ _a,_ she thought. _I'm no different than those off of the streets._ In her house Bella was made to think that she was nothing more than a dirty person off the streets. Her family didn't want her. She was treated like help. This was why she wanted to go to the ball. Everything would change.

* * *

Over the next week Bella had been working hard. During the day she was pleasing her family doing everything they asked her to do and more. She didn't want to ruin her chance of going to the ball. During the night when she was sleeping, she was making her dress. She had found an old sheet that belonged to Lauren before she redid her room. The color was just what Bella was looking for. The material was satin and more beautiful than Bella could have asked for. It was a miracle that she got her hands on something like that. She used one of her mothers dress patterns that made a large ball gown. Her mother had always read her fairytales with princesses with big ball gowns that went feet past their bodies. Bella had imagined that she would some day be swept off of her feet by her own prince and they would ride off into the sunset. This wasn't real life though.

Getting back to her sewing, Bella tried to finish her dress on time. She had also saved one of Jessica's old dresses for an occasion like this. She would use the tool from the dress to make her own poofy and large. It was homemade and not as good as she wanted but it was all she could do. Bella seemed hopeful.

On the day of the ball all the girls we're scrambling to get ready. Including Bella. The last finishing touches were added to Bella's dress. A sash around the waistline. Other things like that.

As Bella looked at her finished work, she silently applauded her work. She almost didn't believe she would finish in time. It wasn't even that bad for a homemade dress.

Downstairs the rest of the family were getting ready.

"Lauren can you move! I need to do my makeup and I can't see my face behind your fat head!"

"Well Jessica, if I'm too fat to see around, then you might as well find another mirror."

The two carried on like that for a little longer. But all of a sudden Jessica heard something from upstairs.

"Hey Lauren, I hear Bella singing."

"Oh me too. Don't you think it's unfair that she gets to come along to the ball too! I mean she isn't even a maiden at all. Just a maid really. What prince would choose her."

"I know. But mother only said that she could go if she got all of her chores done... Hhmmm ... What if there was just one thing she had forgotten."

"I think your right must have forgotten something."

The girls then turned around to their plotting.

* * *

Bella was putting on her dress and shoes when she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up and saw her two sisters enter her room in their ball gowns.

"Oh Bella. What are you doing?" Jessica said to Bella with a smug smile.

"Yeah Bella you can't possibly be going to the ball after not finishing all of your chores. That is what mother said. That you could only go if all the chores were done."

"But I got them done. I even had time to get a dress." Bella was getting confused. She had done what everyone had told her to do. All the chores were done. The house was spotless.

"But you forgot to clean up the kitchen. It seems that after you made dinner you never cleaned the mess. You might want to hurry..."

bella had thought she did clean the kitchen. But just to say that she did she ran down the stairs and through the small hidden door that lead to the kitchen. As she got there she couldn't believe her eyes. There on every single surface was everything you could possibly cook with all over the kitchen. Flour, sugar, salt, pepper, eggs, milk. The list went on. Bella knew this wasn't her doing. It was Jessica and Lauren. How dare they ruin her chance of her going to the dance! They knew how much she wanted to go with them!

"Mother! Come look and see!"

Jane came running down the stairs after hearing her daughters calls.

"Oh my! What is this! I had thought you had everything finished Bella. Is this what you call clean. I cannot believe you right now. You know what you don't deserve to even wear a dress for the ball. Any royal family would be ashamed of you and what you are. You cannot come with us tonight. I want you spending your night cleaning up this horrid mess instead."

The three girls left the room with their noses up in the air. Bella sat on her knees crying in her hands.

* * *

 **This is really fun tow rite. It reminds me of watching Cinderella the Disney version. Any one else like it? Review and tell me what you think. Any one want to be a beta? Anyone know of anybody? I'm looking. Any way, please review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
